A Youko Kit?
by FlamingVixen661
Summary: the team get stuck with a small youko kit, how will they deal and how does Youko feel being father to the young one?
1. Chapter 1

Koenma stared at the bundle in the basket infront of him and groaned as it stared back at him. "Ohhh Maaan...what am i going to do with _this..._" he moaned pitifully as he stared at the bundle. It made a noise at him and he groaned laying his head down on the desk uncerimoniously, this is how the spirit detectives found their 'boss' when arriving not long after.

"Yo! Pacifire Breath! We're here for the oh-my-god-the-fate-of-the-three-worlds-is-in-your-hands! mission" Yusuke said in a bored tone as he flopped down onto the couch that was inside the office. The toddler was about to yell at his spirit detective until a light bulb, surprisingly dim one, lit above his head and he smirked.

"Yes, Yusuke, I have a very important mission for you. Here." The ruler of the spirit world said as he gestured to the basket infront of him, Yusuke was about to make a smartass comment when there was a mewling sound coming from the basket. Kurama, being the fox he was, picked up on the noise easily and stared wide eyed at the basket.

"Lord Koenma Sir...is that...a..." the red head murmured as he walked towards the basket, before peeking in to see two big green eyes staring back at him curiously then the swish of a small silver tail tickle his nose. Kurama nearly collapsed when he looked at the baby Youko infront of him.

"Do you realize what that is?!" Kurama shouted as he stood up, the spirit ruler nodded and pushed the basket to him, "Now, shes yours." He said with a smug look, Kurama sighed and decided to show the others who were now bickering on what was in the small basket. Gently, Kurama bent and lifted the small Youko from her bedding and cautiously watched her as he set her down on the ground.

"Watch your pockets...Youko kits are very curious and love to just take shiney objects." But it was too late as Kuwabara was already victimized by the small Youko, who sat infront of him holding a shiney pocket watch and then started to chew on it happily, making a small purring sound in her throat. Hiei smirked as he watched the baka spaz out at the kit before...YOUKO interveined, picking the kit up and pulling the watch away from her, she made a small growl/whimper and then started to cry. Youko silenced her by placing his fingertip in her mouth, which she nibbled on eagerly and tried to bite.

"....You give us a TEETHING Youko kit?" Youko sighed, the baby fox just stared cutely up at him while gumming his finger trying to make the pain go away. Koenma shrugged and told them that the kit had no family anymore, they were killed and that she was now their responsibility. Youko sighed but secretly smiled at the baby kitsune in his arms, truthfully it wouldnt be hard until she was about two years old, then things would be bad. Youko now had his chance to be a father and he wouldn't pass this chance up, Kurama noticed this and was shocked by Youkos thoughts.

"She needs to go home." Youko said as he waited for Koenma to make a portal for them, once the portal was made they all walked through, Youko holding the tiny kit close to him and nuzzling her gently as he walked through the portal home.


	2. Chapter 2

Youko stepped through the portal after nuzzling the kit one last time. Once they were through the portal Youko went straight to his room and sat the kit down on the bed gently, she looked up at him curiously as her small fingers grabbing onto her toes as she held them up in the air. Youko smiled softly at the small kit before he turned towards a spot next to the bed; pulling a seed from his hair he grew a small nest for the kit to sleep in. The kit made a coo as she looked up at the ceiling, holding her hands up in the air before they fell down and she started feeling the bed with her fingers.

Allowing a smile to grace his features, Youko laid on his side next to the kit, nuzzling her belly and arms and legs affectionately, trying for her to get use to his scent mostly. The baby fox cooed and mewed softly nuzzling Youko back, this made Youko smile gently as he playfully nipped at her small silver ears; she yipped and made a small noise in her throat that was suppose to be a growl but came out too cute causing Youko to chuckle softly.

"A name for a small adorable kit. Hmmm, Ren." He said smiling down at the beautiful kit infront of him, he smiled when he found her small hands tugging on strands of his hair. Then frowned when there was a banging on his door,

"KURAMA! OPEN UP!!!" Shouted Yusuke,

"YEAH!! WE'RE HUNGRY!!!" continued with the voice of the idiotic Kuwabara. Youko growled at the door before giving the kit a final nuzzle and then letting Kurama have control of their body again.

Kurama sighed as he walked towards the door opening it and looking at the two hungry idiots infront of his door. The kit made a yip and rolled over onto her belly and watched Kurama in the doorway. Kurama smiled softly, then told the two spirit detectives that he'll make dinner. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran off to play some video games, leaving Kurama to walk back over to the small kit, picking her up and holding her gently against his shoulder he made his way down the hallway to the kitchen. The kit made a small murmuring noise against his shoulder, as her tail wrapped around his arm slightly, twitching every now and then. Kurama used his plants to make a small swinging basket in the kitchen, placing the kit inside it he pushed the swing gently rocking the kit to keep her content as he started to make dinner for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

While Kurama was cutting up some vegetables Hiei walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter next to the kit, getting a good look at her. Her bright green eyes looked up at him quizically going over all his features quickly in her small head before she held her arms out to him. Hiei looked at the small kit curiously and then slowly and cautiously placed his hand near hers; her small fingers latched onto his hand eagerly and tugged his hand down to her face before she started to gum on his fingers. Hiei made a slightly disgusted look but then smirked slightly when he noticed the kit start to fall asleep while sucking on his fingers.

Kurama smiled softly at the sight of the kit sleeping before he noticed that she was sucking on Hieis fingers. Chuckling softly Kurama returned to cooking as he spoke quietly to the fire demon.

"I never knew you were one to like the little ones." He murmured softly as he continued to cook. Hiei glared at the fox's back slightly before turning to the small kit before him. She was beautiful sitting there sleeping softly while she sucked lightly on his fingers, her small silver fox ears twitched every now and then cutely. Hiei smirked slightly before removing his fingers gently and turning to leave,

"Where are you going Hiei?" Kurama asked as he noticed Ren start to whine and whimper, Hiei turned his head slightly before answering

"I'll be back soon." He murmured before flitting out of the room, Kurama sighed before pushing Ren in her swing gently trying to calm her down.

Hiei flitted through the Makai gathering plants, herbs, and grasses that you have seen around other kitsune kits. Their mothers making them beds out of certain grasses and the plants and herbs were used for food that was safe to their infant mouths. Hiei remembered when he came across a kitsune mother and kit before when he was young, he watched and wondered what having a family would be like; shaking his head he gathered his findings and made his way back to Ningenkai.

Stopping in the tree outside the window, Hiei watched as Kurama was cooking a stew of some sort and still rocking the small kit gently, who was glaring at the fox's back and growling at him. Her growl was too cute to be threatening and Hiei smiled softly at her, before flitting inside to the kitchen and next to the small kit. She blinked at him before growling and whimpering to Kurama, "I know your hungry Ren, I'll grow you some plants in a minute please be patient." Kurama sounded exasperated as he continued to cook and push the swing. "Hn, you won't have to wait little one." Hiei murmured quietly while pulling out some of the herbs he had gathered, Kurama turned to see Hiei pulling out some plants that were specific to small kits. "Hiei? How did you know about those?" Kurama asked interested as he watched Hiei set the herbs down, "I've seen...mothers do this for their kits before..." Hiei murmured quietly as he tried to give Ren some of the herbs.

Kurama chuckled softly at the look Ren was giving Hiei, it was the 'do-you-really-think-i'm-putting-that-in-my-mouth' look. Hiei was confused on why she wasn't taking what he had offered her, surely these were the right plants? Hiei grew more and more frustrated at not knowing what was wrong, Kurama laughed before turning to Hiei and taking some of the herbs. "You have to chew it for her first, watch." He said before demonstrating what to do. First chewing the herbs up he then took them out of his mouth and placed them infront of Ren, she sniffed them cautiously before licking them, then opening her mouth she allowed Kurama to place the small plant inside her mouth. Hiei watched as Rens ears laid down in satisfaction and her tail curled around her. He watched her as she sucked and gummed the plant in her mouth before swallowing and yipping for more.

"You try Hiei, she might allow you to feed her. Kits are very tempermental about who is feeding them at times." Hiei nodded and took another kind of plant, chewing some of it in his mouth before holding it out to the kit, she sniffed it like she had Kuramas and started to lick it and open her mouth, Hiei placed the food in her mouth and smirked in victory that she allowed him to feed her. She mewed happily as she ate her fill before whining again at Kurama, who just got done making dinner. "Oh! That's right!" he exclaimed to himself before pulling a small seed from his hair and allowing it to grow, it resembled a lily as it grew, Kurama gently set the plant next to Ren before dipping his finger inside the flower. Once his finger was removed it was coated in a milky white substance, which he held out to Ren, who eagerly started to suckle on his finger urgently.

Yusuke and Kuwabara barged in from the smell of food that was set on the table and started to chow down, stuffing their faces eagerly as though they **hadn't **just eaten a few hours ago. Kurama smiled gently feeding Ren her milk from his plant as Hiei got both him and Kurama some food before the fools ate it all. Kurama thanked him receiving a traditional 'Hn' in response before he ate while feeding Ren, finally having enough food she curled up in a ball and snuggled into the leaves of the basket swing she was in before slowly dozing off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei sat on the counter watching Ren intently as she slept, her small body was curled up in a tight ball to keep her warm. He didn't really like little human kids, let alone demon spawn, but looking down at the small sleeping youko, he felt his heart soften just alittle. She kinda reminded Hiei of himself when he was a child...but differently. She had no parents...possibly know family...atleast he had Yukina....Hiei looked down at Ren with warm eyes as she snored softly in her sleep.

Kurama watched as Hiei stared down at a sleeping Ren silently. '**...she needs to be back in the bedroom.**' Youko murmured..well more like growled some in Kuramas mind, Kurama could imagine the fox's tail twitching in aggitation. Kurama finished his soup and then collected the dishes from the table and rinsed them in the sink before he turned and picked Ren up gently craddling her to him softly. Hiei watched everything silently and followed the foxes as Kurama walked upstairs and back to his room, "Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama asked when he closed his door and Hiei was still right behind him. Hiei looked up at the red head before turning and sitting on the window sill and looking out the window, Kurama just sighed before Youko took his place.

Youko placed the small kit on the bed before making a small nest for her and adding some of the grass that Hiei had brought with him from the Makai. Hiei watched Youko silently but his gaze kept straying to the small kit, she rolled over onto her back her small belly upwards her small hands almost perched up in the air some. Hiei stiffled a chuckle but noticed Youko look up sharply at him before returning to what he was doing. Youko continued on her nest silently before he found it suitable to his liking, he wasn't very fond of another male being so close to his young as he now considered Ren.

Rens' fluffy tail curled up between her legs ar she laid there snorring softly before her small face scrunched up some and she started to whimper, then her small arms started to reach out. "mmmm.." she whimpered as though she wanted to say something, Youko reached down and picked her up gently, cradling her to him and making a soft purr. Ren whimpered and burried herself closer to Youko, Youko could guess she was having a nightmare about when her mother had been murdered. Youko started to nuzzle her hair softly and rocked Ren gently back and forth trying to soothe her from her nightmare, she calmed downn some after a few minutes.

Hiei stepped down from the window sill and stepped closer to Youko and Ren quietly, which casued Youko to growl some, Hiei stayed passive and held his hands out for the child. Youko snarled some but carefully watched as he handed the kit over to Hiei; Hiei craddled Ren closely to him, she was small and fragile in his arms. His body was much warmer than Youko's and Ren must've noticed becasue she curled up closer to Hiei and burrowed her nose into his chest. Youko smiled softly, she must think that the warm is from her mother...he stayed quiet watching Hiei before randomly growing plants to help out with anything Ren would need.

Hiei walked back to the window and sat down, settling Ren in his lap against his chest. She curled into the warmth, that Hiei's fire demon heritage allowed him, and made small cooing and snoring sounds as Hiei watched her some before looking outside again, petting her soft silver ears getntly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vixen: OK PEOPLE! I KNOW ITS SMALL BUT SOME OF YOU WANTED AND UPDATE AND THIS IS ALL I GOT WITH EVERYTHING THATS GOING ON IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW SO SUCK IT UP BUTTERCUP! **

**PS: Dont forget to review please ^.^**

* * *

The hours went by and soon it was dark, and time for both Hiei and Kurama to go to bed; well, mostly Kurama for he had school the next morning. After going through his nightly routine Kurama came out of the bathroom and towel drying his hair as he crossed the room towards the window where their newest charge was now stirring from her sleep a little. Kurama smiled at the sight when he noticed Hiei's sleeping features as Ren looked up at him sleepily with her tired green eyes before yawning again. Turning her head towards Kurama she looked at him tiredly too before making a small mewl as she watched him move about.

"Time for you to be in bed little one" Kurama cooed softly as he reached for the small kit nestled in the fire apparitions arms. Ren nestled into Hiei's chest more but too tired to complain when she was removed and relocated to her new nest beside Kurama's bed. Ren's eyes drifted shut as the vines holding her little basket started to sway softly, calming the already sleepy child. Kurama smiled as he watched Ren fall back asleep before tucking her into the soft red blanket that covered her up to her chubby little chin.

From the corner of his eye Kurama saw Hiei had woken up not long after noticing the lack of weight in his lap. His eyes showed a slight confusion as to where the child was before his eyes landed on the fox and then the small basket swaying gently, bringing forth soft coo's and snores from the small demoness. The Koromines' eyes held a glint of pain, but that was covered quickly by his emotionless mask as he looked at the fox.

Kurama smiled chuckling softly as he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes waiting for sleep. Hiei stayed until the red head was asleep before letting his gaze drift to the small child sleeping, peeking over into her small nest Hiei's eyes softened and the corner of his lip turned up slightly as the sight of the infant. "No one will hurt you little one, I'll make sure of it" he murmured to her gently before stroking her cheek slightly before flitting out of the room into his own.

Kurama's eyes opened slightly and flashed a sharp golden knowing more about the situation than Hiei even knew. Sighing softly fatherly golden eyes drifted shut as sleep overcame the body of the red head.


End file.
